Changing Scenery
by simulacraryn
Summary: [Drabble Collection] - After the Wars, nobody truly stayed the same. In all honesty, nobody really knew just how much life changed when there was nothing to fight over. Sure, the pilots moved on to the next adventure - but what about the others who helped along the way?
1. Smoke and Fire

Another wonderful photoprompt challenge! Except this drabble series will focus mostly on the characters who supported the main Pilots. Sure, we'll see the boys, but I wish to highlight the likes of Hilde, Catherine and the other wonderfully kick ass counterparts the wars had. :)

This one can be found here: post/144763274330/simulacraryn-claraxbarton-simulacraryn

Sometimes a girl needed to relax.

Usually for most women that entailed a long bubble bath. But when you live in L2, where you can barely afford to have a decent sized shower in your barely there slum of an apartment the thought of a bubble bath goes on to join the rest of the dreams you gave up on. Like actually affording a vacation… But Hilde pushed those thoughts aside and snuck to her favorite place in her and Duo's hole of an apartment. Rummaging through the contents of the box near the day bed, Hilde found Duo's pack of cigarettes.

He could spare one after nearly blowing up the yard, right?

She lights up the cigarette, taking a deep inhale of it's putrid smoke. A content look crossed her face, exhaling. "Hilde…"

"Yes, Duo?"

"Have you thought of moving Earth Side?"

A pang fills her chest.

"Never been outta the colonies."

"Ain't like we are making a living here anyways," He counters, the offer one she never thought of.

"Maybe it is time we find something new."


	2. Gravity

Inspiration was taken from post/142943103664/sicsen-glow-blog this :)

When Duo first said it was perhaps time to go from Space to Earth, Hilde hadn't expected it to have been so sudden. She truly hadn't known Duo had been planning this move for a while and it had shocked her that he had already chosen a place and held tickets for a shuttle ride. All the possessions that held no value to her or him were given away to those in need and that which she needed the most - like mementos from her parents, were shipped Earth side. To say that Hilde's body hadn't been prepared to enter the atmosphere was a given, but the battery of tests and the extended hospital stay that came with your first time entering Earth wasn't something she was prepared for. Duo hadn't been allowed to enter the series of inoculations, as it was a containment room for these cases - but instead, her nurse was a familiar face.

"I need you to relax your arm," came the stern voice of Heero Yuy, RN. When Duo and Hilde first saw their old comrade, wearing the familiar scrubs of ESUN's primary hospital centre in Japan, the shock overcame them. Hilde deduced that she would be in good hands and allowed her arm to go limp. Needles were just standard for her at this point, but the pain of gravity? Now that was a bitch of a different kind.

"You're much better than Duo at this."

The rare show of personality from Heero had made go by smoothly for Hilde.

"How are you liking Earth?" - He says, typing something unto his tablet-link. Hilde breathed in, struggling against the forces her body had yet to acclimate to - "Love it..."

"You'll love it more once you're out of hyperbaric. Doc said you need a month in it, plus physical therapy to begin building muscle mass again. The change from colony manufactured gravity, space travel and finally arriving on Earth did some minor damage we can reverse." - She felt useless in that moment, but grateful that Relena and her girlfriend had agreed to host them until she was capable of functioning on Earth. With the help of her walking cane, Hilde worked her way to her feet. Heero reached to help her, offering a rare smile. How...strange, right?

"When do you think I can actually..."

"Don't stress yourself. For now, worry about getting settled - Duo though it out..."

"Why, why do I sense a for once there?" - She asks, trying hard not to laugh at Heero's twisted sense of humor.

"Because, it's Duo."


End file.
